renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno
History ---- Wess Williams was a city kid who moved to a nearby suburb right before his first year of high school. He found himself bored and became a daredevil doing whatever he could to get the next thrill in life. This daredevil mentality is what got him in trouble on the last day of his sophomore year. Hoping to give him some guidance his parents sent him across the country for the summer to stay with his highly successful grandparents. Both of Wess’s grandparents where world renown scientists and he when he got their they were working on forging a new element that would solve the world’s energy crisis. However his grandfather’s assistant Zeke had more sinister goals in mind and he attempted to finish the project without the consent of his grandfather. In a struggle to stop the potentially dangerous machine they had made to create the new element Wess was caught in the crossfire and he was changed forever. The mysterious new element had atomically fused itself to Wess’s DNA altering his bio chemistry. He became living heat generator with the power to alter friction. Zeke however was seemingly destroyed in the blast the created him. He spent the rest of the summer training wit his grandparents learning to use his newfound abilities. When it was time to return home he decided to become a superhero and his grandmother made him a costume. He began to stop criminals at night in his original hometown of Philadelphia burning his chosen name “Inferno” into walls nearby. He became a symbol of hope to the people of the crime ridden city and enjoyed his super heroic career… Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- -Advanced Pyrokinesis: The Ability to create, manipulate and absorb fire in all of its forms - Thermal Senses: Has an acute sense of temperature, he can also raise the temperature of objects by focusing on them. -Superhuman Speed: Due to the mysterious properties of the new element his grandfather was creating Inferno can alter the friction and heat while supercharging himself with heat energy. This allows him to move ay incredible speeds with a blazing aura surrounding him. The hotter he gets the faster he can run. -Minor Healing factor: Any form of heat including the radiation from the sun provides Inferno with energy and will allow him to heal over a short period of time. -Martial Arts Skills: Wess has trained for four years in mixed martial arts primarily Judo and Muay Thai. Although he is no hand to hand master his unpredictable free form fighting style along with his superhuman speed and blazing fist make him an incredibly dangerous opponent in hand to hand combat. --- -Extreme cold: Extreme cold’s will cause Inferno flames to die down witch in turn slow him down overall. -Normal Human Physique: Although Inferno heals fast his body is humanly durable and he cannot recover from healing wounds or chopped off limbs. -Metabolism: Because Inferno does not constantly activate his blazing aura 24/7 he must eat way more than a normal teenager to maintain his weight. Other sources of heat do not provide enough energy. -Blazing aura: Even though his aura helps protect Inferno it is also a liability. To run faster he must expand his aura and it gets hotter. This means he must limit his speed in civilian areas or he will cause destruction. Personality and Traits ---- When he is in his civilian identity Wess is a pretty well rounded guy. His grades aren’t amazing or horrible and he’s pretty knowledgeable when it comes to what’s going on in the world. He like hanging out with his friends and is an honest person. Sometimes his blatant honesty is taken as rude an insensitive but he gets along well with people in general. As Inferno he is actually a more true representation of himself. Loud, smartass, witty, charismatic, and stupidly impulsive would be some great words to describe the Infamous Inferno. He’s a thrill seeker and a daredevil but he does have a strict moral code he abides by. This code however is not a parallel of the actual law so Inferno’s relationship with the police isn’t so great. He is well received by most of the people in Philadelphia and is known for his aggressive vendetta against crime. Despite his impulsiveness and stubbornness he is very brave and quick to think on his feet. Equipment ---- N/A Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ---- Coming Soon...